Love Awakens
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: Empathic she was, her gift allowing her to awaken, but what can awaken her? "You guys brought me back once. Now it's time for me to bring him back." Her hand ran down her cape and into a pocket, pulling out the shiny penny that Beast Boy had given her long ago. She grasped it tight then put it back into her pocket. She pressed her hands against his forehead and drifted away.


**Author's Note**: Hi viewers! So, I wanted to thank you guys so much for your support and compliments on this story! Sadly, this story was meant to be a "one shot" as the fanfictioners call it, so I cannot continue. However, I am planning to make a chapter series, using the Titans in a high school genre, telling a message that has been on my heart lately! No, couples will not kiss, but hints between the Beast Boy and the Raven characters will be there and obvious! Anyway, I wanted to honor a fan who I thought deserved more, so I updated and hopefully improved the story! Please tell me what you think and if I can improve! Thank you so much once again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Revised: Love Awakens

* * *

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy!" Starfire shook his shoulders, the hinge of hysteria swelling within her eyes clenching deep with a broken heart as she cried in desperation. His eyes shut, his limps dangling helpless off the bed, his green tint was fading fast. "Pl-ease wake up!" His body rocked helplessly as he lied askew on the medical bed as the tears of three others steamed over him—the fourth huddled against the far wall, clutching her head and clenching back the combat of emotions.

"Please Beast Boy!"

"Starfi-"

"No! Robin, there must be way!"

"This is my fault," Raven stepped in, the emotions rioting inside her mind, threatening to break lose and flood the medical bay in destruction. A heart beat reigned the control of time: Starfire shaking the shoulders of the boy, Robin holding the girl back, Cyborg, spiritless, mourning over his best friend. Guilt and pain swirled inside, doubling into a title wave, crashing upon her inside and drowning her ever so hidden heart that gasped for air. "I-I could have dodged…" She choked. "I didn't have to…He didn't have to push me out of the way..." She buried her face in her palms. "Oh God!"

"He knew what he was doing, Raven" A trace of comfort eclipsed the Robin's ever so heartbroken face and he spoke from across the room, holding Starfire in her distress, his tears concealed behind a mask.

She wanted to run-to hide even. A civil war erupted into her thoughts! A war clashing, screaming out insults, 'What was she to be rescued? Why did she deserve to be spared? Why could she not have taken the place of Beast Boy? Why did he have to…? Why can't she?

Her eyes widened—conjuring an idea that reined her thoughts at full maximum: 'Why can't I?'

"Maybe there is a way." Eyes—irises beaming with the gloss of tears-turned to her as she fixed her position back towards her friends. "His mind is weak, but maybe I could just-" She touched the green forehead of her fragile friend.

"No Raven…" Cyborg, his cheek wet, placed a hand on her shoulder. "His brainwaves… I can barely pick them up on my scans. We are not even sure if-"

"Cyborg, I have to try." Her voice was slow, heroic… passionate. "You don't get it. I was supposed take Atlas's meteor throw. Not him!"

She turned and gazed to her friend, locking her eyes in contact with his, until he trusted her enough to let go. She bent down by his bedside and whispered a few words unheard by the rest of the Titans. With the posture of a heroine, she arose and turned for a goodbye. To Robin and Starfire first. Starfire cupped her mouth, her eyes beaming with the uttermost respect. Robin nodded his head in honor of the heroine."You two take of Cyborg… " She paused whirling to him and back again… "and each other… until I return." Her eyes met with the sad jade of Starfire's and without a moment to pass, Starfire hurdled forward to embrace her friend, letting her tears free fall. Raven, for the first time ever, hugged someone back. Swept away by the tides filling itself with sadness, Robin joined the embrace, wrapping his arms around the two. "Understood, you two?"

Her two friends released her and nodded in silence, their stance falling back into the corner of the medical bay. She lastly turned to her metallic friend. "You take care of them…" Raising her gaze from her feet to his height, she suddenly found herself in another embrace.

She released and stepped backward… "You guys brought me back once. Now it's time for me to bring him back." Her hand unraveled down her cape and into a pocket, pulling out a shiny penny… the penny Beast Boy had given her long ago. She grasped it tight then put it back into her pocket.

"Raven," Robin murmured.

"It's okay, Robin." She nodded to her friend in assurance. "My spirit will rush his. Maybe I could wake him up. Listen carefully! As my body falls, place it next to his. That way, the connection will be stronger. Do, not, on any occasion, try to disrupt my body. Understood?" Her friends gaped back to her, managing a nod. She forced her eyes to break from her family, then, she turned to meet her green friend fallen upon the bed. She took a deep breath, bottled any trace of emotion, gently placing two hands upon his forehead… she muttered her chant.

"…azerath…metrion…zinthos…"

With a sudden gasp, a spirit escaped. Her body lost control, recoiled back, and fell for the floor. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg quickly jumped, ducked, and dove to catch her simultaneously. They lifted their friend onto the bed that Starfire retrieved and gingerly shoved it next to Beast Boy.

Starfire hiccupped, looking down at her blue-caped friend. "Raven… Are you… Gone-?"

Suddenly, the strong pace of beeping interrupted and the three lashed back to find the heart monitor, pulsing with red lines. "She made it!" A cheer broke the reign of sorrow, triumphing through the air!

* * *

'What is this feeling?'

She felt a sort-of-blanket-like substance being reaped from her skin as she fled to the mind of Beast Boy. She was falling, falling, then with a sudden thump, she hit some sort of surface… it was soft. Spread upon the… the ash maybe (?), she rose to scan the surroundings, clutching her poor head.

'Where am I?'

The lack of lush tricked her from thinking that she was inside the mind of Beast Boy. She expected to see a lush jungle alive with trickling creeks and laughing animals. She expected to see the heavens opening up with sunshine… and the presence of his family. Instead, the wallpaper of his mind filled itself with the burning of trees, the smoke choking the heavens, expelling the her blue tint. Ash danced down in victory, shrouding her in a grey substance.

'…Not good…'

She whirled back down to herself, drew up her stance, and released a pinch of emotion, a summoning of power meant to follow…Nothing… She brushed her hands across the ash once more… Nothing… Her mind centered upon her palms, "You left your powers behind in your body, Raven," She pocketed her hands, drew out the penny, and clenched it tight. "No going back."

"Beast Boy!" She bellowed, her echo plunging into the darkness, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

…no response…

She cupped her mouth, "BEAST BOY!" then listen closely.

…

…

…

"…s-somebody…help me…"

* * *

"ROBIN! CYBORG! HE SPOKE! LISTEN!"

* * *

"Beast Boy?" The words struck Raven, she to whirl around to the North.

"… please… someone…"

"BEAST BOY! I'M COMING" She took to distance, calling back and forth frantically. The dancing of flames ravaged around her, the sinking of soil permitted her to pass, and the rain of ash tried to hide what she was to see. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of a young boy, collapsed in the middle of dead field, its twigs poking against its victim. "Beast Boy!" She ran forward, dove for the ground, and hesitated in the presence of the boy, his eyes gently locked upon her—hood unraveled to see the distress clenched behind the eyes. She spurred herself, swallowed her lip, and pulled the boy from the ground, his head lying in her arms.

He prompt us his head weakly to find her gaze, "I thought… I… heard you… b-but I didn't think... it was… real."

"I'm real Gar. I am taking you home, okay? You're going to be okay." He looked back to her, shook his head in despair and fell back, his eyes wandering aimlessly to his world. By his gesture, she looked to the world, breaking before them.

"R-Raven…I… grew up here… This is my… first memory… Since the hit… t-the boulder…I have been living… each one..." His voice dwindled into a hush, "When the memory finishes… it burns down… and I slip away… Raven, I can… already… feel myself… breaking with my last memory."

"…no… " Her eyes widened, she bit at the air and bellowed, "you have to fight!" No response. No response! "Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!" She shook his shoulders frantically as Starfire had. She held the boy like Robin had held Starfire. Tears welled into her eyes like Cyborg's… she was becoming human without the restraints of her gift…

* * *

"Oh no!" Cyborg shouted, lashing back to his friends. "His pulse… HIS PULSE IS FADING!"

"No!" Robin clutched his head.

Starfire ran over and grasped the palm of the changeling, Robin and Cyborg following after: "Beast Boy! We need you! Please! Fight!"

Her emotion reigned, yet nothing exploded. Her freedom yelled at her, shrieking, 'Go!'

"Beast Boy! Look! I know I'm stoic and emotionless and a witch to you, but please fight! We need you! I need you!" She stopped for a moment to grasp what she just said. With a breath of shock, she pressed on, "Y-You didn't have to shield me… You didn't have to… but you did anyway. I didn't deserve that! What kindness have I ever do to be protected like that, Beast Boy?" Her voice broke, her hands falling to the floor. She looked up to the sky to find the ashes creeping upon his body! No! She jolted back to him, grasping him tight, "Beast boy! You always do that though! You give and give to your friends who do not deserve your jokes and cheer! We make fun of you, but… but that never matters to you! You love unconditional! Right?" She paused to wipe the tears, threatening to fall. Defeated, Raven collapsed, wailing onto the boy's chest. "You love unconditionally… T-that i-is why I love you."

From the body, lying emotionless in Raven's arms, a sudden tear, twinkling in the remaining pool of light above and trickled down his cheek.

* * *

"Starfire…Cyborg… The monitor… It's beeping again! This time strong!"

"What?!"

Starfire chirped with great joy, then turned to Raven, "Raven! Can you hear me? He is going to be okay!"

* * *

Woozy-eyed, Raven blinked from the boy's chest and raised her eyes to the heavens. "S-Starfire?" With a stir, she jolted her attention back down to the body, she to suddenly catch a glimpse of her green friend's tear, streaming down and splash against the dead ground. She gasped, clutching her mouth.

*FLASH!*

A light shot from the tear puddle! The light burst through, dissolved the weeds into white ravens that swirled to the heavens in joy! A pool of light swirled and engulfed the dead in rainbows of beaming color! The colors! Oh how they grew stronger and stronger with each of the boy's breathe, quivering back into reality!

"Beast Boy?" A sudden gust of conquesting wind from the North took to the air, and spiraled down, touching ever so gently the boy's chest. His eyes flickered open, his voice strong! "…Raven..." A strain of emotion kissed the empath as the wind carried him from the ground! Before she could react, he began to disappear, his colors, making up his form, sweeping to heavens above. "Raven! Don't let me go!" He latched onto her wrists! "What's happening to me?"

She took his hands sweeping back into reality, quickly placed the penny from her pocket into his hand, and beamed back, her feet tied to the floor of his world. " You're going home."

* * *

Three heroes of a crowd waiting anxiously upon their friend who heartbeats overran the monitor! Four, three, two, one, and…

His eyes flickered open and a wave of hugs jumped on him, all shouting his name and crying at the same time. Starfire was first to embrace her friend, Cyborg's massive bear hug second, and Robin who lost all his "cool" and followed to the beat of the moment!

"You guys… are crushing me!" He grinned! "Need… Air!" They released and smiled upon the boy who was once lost, happiness swelling from them and flooding the room! He rubbed his eyes, "Wh-What happened?"

!" Starfire excitedly pushed her palmed grasped to her cheek. "You are alive in thanks to Raven!  
Suddenly, she chocked, hiccupped, and lashed back to another, her face hardened to stone.

"Raven!" Robin trembled to the other bed, finding his friend still in a trance.

Beast Boy arose from his sheets, his eyes flooding to the blank expression of the girl. Suddenly, the whack of emotion swung across reality and swept him back to memories! The burning of memories! Him lying on the ground! Her voice! Her comfort… Her love… He opened his fist to find a penny, shinning brilliantly in the light of the overhead. He tumbled from his bed side, latching onto his friend's shoulders for support. He fixed his eyes upon her once more, her strength inspiring him to speak. "No…Raven!" He lashed back to his friends! "Guys! I was dying! On the edge of life and death! Her voice! She saved me! She saved me, guys…" Their eyes lock to him and he clutched his head that riddled itself with a familiar touch. "… I can feel her still locked within my mind..."

"She didn't have her powers with her spirit self, so she could escape when you awoke." Cyborg confirmed.

Starfire met him in distress. "She knew the unlikely chance of her homecoming, Beast Boy… She knew what she was to do."

He punched the bedside wall! "She didn't have to save me! But she did! I was slipping away, guys! I was slipping away from what I thought was reality waiting to be taken… I had given up." Shame pushed his head down to fix itself upon the penny, "I-I was…she clutched onto me. I felt warmth around my palms and in a way, it came into me… and overrun by the emotions of love… love awoke me. Gosh, that sounds stupid, right?" He looked to others to find them drawn to his words.

He took the coin, flicked it to the air, and caught it, his fists clenched, determination, sweeping across his face. "Maybe love can awaken her too."

He nodded to his friends who parted the way to Raven. He took two steps exactly, knelt down to where she lied, and caressed her face, murmuring gently. "Don't kill me for this Rae." Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers to feel a transfer of a soul! The kiss lingered until an wave of black energy shot from her mind, consumed the of the heart monitor, and exploded it into thousands of pieces! Against the kiss, the eyes of an empath flickered to an open.


End file.
